Kung Fu Panda In Ice Age
by tigergirl123
Summary: After Scrat and his acorn was sucked into a twister,and brought to china. Luna,Tigress,Po,Tio,Dan,Song,Sasha,Tia are sucked in the twister and is brought to the ice age world as they now must find a way back home
1. Chapter 1:storm

**APRIL IS THE MONTH OF FAMILY STORIES AND MOVIES :D I LIKE ICE AGE AND KUNG FU PANDA,I WISH THEY MADE A CROSSOVER MOVIE FOR THEM :D,THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME O_O**

***ICE AGE WORLD***

Now the entire herd has lived up to their new home in hyrax island for 2 years now saber-tooth squirrel,Scrat holds his acorn while rubbing it and had it pressed on his cheek,there was no danger in the world that could separate him and his acorn,then without looking where he was going Scrat trips on an object,he looks at the object,it was the time machine he used 4 years ago as it looked like it was washed up on shore,slowly he went to it.A storm was coming,Thunder Cracking,Lighting Flashing as a giant twister was coming from the water,and going strait towards the island

"GAHHHHHHH!"Scrat screams as he runs away with his acorn,but the twister brings him in and so with the time machine

"AHHHHHH!"he screams as the twister was going into the clouds,forward in time

* * *

***KUNG FU PANDA WORLD***

it was getting cloudy all of a sudden in the valley of peace as tigress stands outside the jade place,the wind blows in her fur but the wind couldn't blow her away,the clouds started forming and lightning started flashing. Luna,Tio,Sasha,Tia,Po,Dan and Song came to tigress looking at the sky

"Looks like it's gonna storm soon.."Dan said calmly

"i know.."Said Tigress looking up at the sky too

"i don't like it,really don't seem right.."Luna's eyes narrowed,the golden tigress never felt this kind of breeze before and it concerned her

"I can tell this is gonna be a bad storm.."Po said

Then the twister comes down from the sky

"GAHHHHHHH!"Scrat was still in the twister holding tight to his acorn

"Someone's in that twister!"Luna runs towards the twister

"LUNA WAIT!"Tigress said chasing after her daughter,the rest went after her

Now luna felt like she was taken off the ground,the twister was taking her in

"MOM!"she calls out to her,Tigress used one paw to hold on to a tree branch and the other paw to grab hold of luna's paw

"I can't hold on much longer!"Tigress bares her teeth as she now had to use her claw to hold on to the tree branch

Dan grabs her paw,then po grabs his paw soon sasha grabs his and tia grabs hers,Song used all her strength to pull them back but it wasn't working

"Hold on!"Tio grabs song's paw and takes one step back,then he was being pushed up by the wind

But the twister was too strong and it brought them all in,now in the twister they was spinning around,Tigress was floating next to scrat

"AHHHHHHH!"they both screamed

Scrat escaped the twister and was in the air,falling down into the valley of peace with his acorn,while po and the rest was still in the twister,going back in time

"I THINK IM GONNA BARF!"po yells while spinning around and around,he covers his mouth with his paw and his face was turning green

Then everything went black

*2 hours later*

Now on the ground,Tigress slowly wakes up finding herself laying on a ice-like ship and so was the others

"Ugh what happened?"Dan rubs his head

"I don't know.."Tigress got up, everything was too foggy she could barely see

Po got up too

"Man that was one wild ride,um where are we?"Po said confused,this was not the valley of peace

He takes a step and the ice began to sink,everyone stopped moving

"What ever you do,don't move.."Tigress said,commanding them to not move a muscle

A Feather from a flying bird falls on the ice,everyone gasp after it fell,nothing happened,they all sighed in relief but the ice started to tilt forward braking at the bottom and going into the ocean,now in the water they had to think of a way to get back home

"How do we get back?"Luna asked

Tigress thought,she didn't have an idea

"Maybe if we call for help,someone would get us?!"Song said

Tigress thought it was dumb,what if that someone would want to kill us,if this is not the valley of peace then this place must have strangers they never seen before

"That is the most-"

Thunder cracking, Interrupting Tigress she turns around while everyone's eyes widen,it was a 50 foot tidal wave,making the ship look small to its perspective

"Turn the ship around,TURN IT AROUND!"Tigress said,bending down putting her paw in the water and start trying to make the ship turn around

the rest did the same,but the tide was coming in too close,it slam down causing a giant wave to push the ship far and far away into the dangerous storm,it was heavy rain and was harder to see as the wind was strong

"WHATS UP WITH THE WEATHER!"Dan shouts cause it was hard for them to hear

"KEEP YOU'RE EYES ON THE HORIZON!"Tigress said trying to see

"We can't find the horizon!"Luna said sliding to the left

Their eyes widen as a giant vortex brought them in and the ship went up in the air,while in the air it was sunny and there was a rainbow

"Hay look it' a rainbow!"Po points

They all looked at him awkwardly,the ship started to come back down and with a hard slam it broke apart,and the wave hit's them hard, separating them all from each other,Few minutes later Luna resurface gasping for air as her fur was all soak and wet and so was her clothes as she keeps turning around looking for her family and friends

"MOM?!"she calls out and the wave hits her and she resurfaced again coughing up water

"DAD?!,ANYBODY?!"she started to panic for the first time she was alone,and could barely swim,the only thing she needs now is help

"HELP!"she shouts out loud

Not too far,back at Hyrax island Peaches wakes up while still upside down from her tail,Manny wakes up

"Peaches whats wrong?"He looks up at her

"Nothing dad I thought I heard something.."Peaches said

"you're just hearing things then.."He went back to sleep

"yah..maybe."She went back to sleep too

**YOU ARE NOT HEARING THINGS!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting new friends

Cookie M 2012,Tigress's Husband and Luna's Father is Dan a White Bengal Tiger who holds the dragon sword that can summon a dragon and he has special powers,and po is his big step-brother, i hope that could cover up that much information ^_^

***IN KUNG FU PANDA WORLD***

Scrat holds his acorn while walking around in this unfamiliar place,he was confused who was these people?,There was pigs,rabbits and sheeps walking around on two legs

"Ugh"He blinks a few times,this was not his home

* * *

***IN ICE AGE WORLD***

The next day,the sunlight shines in peaches's eye as she stop hanging from her tail and lands perfectly to the ground,shes now 17 loving her new home and have new friends

"Hey Peaches"Louis popped his head from the ground

"Hi Louis"She smiles holding up her trunk a bit

"Hi Peaches"Said a female molehog it was Louis little sister,Mimi

"Hey Mimi"She looks down at her,the molehog's now stands on her trunk as she holds it up

"So are we gonna explore somemore?"Mimi said wanting some adventure

"Yah i was thinking we could explore the mountain"Peaches said as they was now in the forest while a shadow was watching them from the tree

"Okay but first lets look for wood at the shore"Louis said

"Okay,we should bring Ethan and the others too"Peaches said,Now that Ethan was nice to her and louis she was beginning to like him again

"Fine"Louis said,still having feelings for Peaches,and was worried that she liked Ethan again

The figure jumps down and lands on Peaches back,It was a male Saber Tooth Tiger with Purple eyes,He grew fast and was now a teenager

"Hey Peaches"He said calmly and grins

"Ugh Chad you really need to stop doing that"Peaches giggles

Chad jumps off her back and on the ground

"Sorry Cousin,Im just happy today i can learn how to hunt later on"He prances around

"Good for you?"Peaches thought it was weird

"Thanks,Ima be hunting with my parents,it's gonna be great"He walked coolly

"And maybe i will find a mate someday"He smiles

"yah that sounds like a big step.."Peaches said

"Yah but i think im gonna wait a bit longer,cause theres no other Sabers around here"Hes ears went down

"Hey you might find the perfect one,someday"Mimi smiled

"Yah.."He sighed

"Hey yal"It was sassy mammoth female,Steffie they all now friends with peaches and her crew

"Peaches,nice to see you today"Ethan came to her

"oh um nice to see you too Ethan"She use her trunk to cover her cheeks as they was blushing

"Hey i see something upon the shore"Gator said,pointing with his trunk

Mini eyes sparkled,she had a crush on Gator,Ethan's Dumb Friend since she came here to live with her brother

"What is that thing?!"Steffie said in a sassy way

It was Luna laying on the warm sand,passed out and wet

"Ima check it out.."Chad start slowly creeping up to the castaway

He used one paw to turn her over,now her face was clear to see as she moan,Chad eyes widen he never seen a beautiful creature like her before,Luna opens her light blue eyes and looks at him

"AHHHH!"she got up and went into a fighting stance

"Who are you?,What are you!"Her eyes widen,she never seen these animals before

"My name is Chad im a Saber Tooth Tiger"He introduced himself

Luna turns her head to the left,looking at him she looked into his eyes she could tell he was not a threat to her so she holds her guard down

"My name is Peaches im a mammoth"She smiles,Luna smiles too

"My name is Louis and this is my little sister Mimi we are MoleHogs"He said still on peaches's trunk

"We the Brat Pack,Im the Leader Steffie,this is Katie and Meghan,Gator and Ethan"Said with her sassy talk

"My name is Luna Im a South China Golden Tiger"She presents herself while bowing

"a what?"They was all confused,whats a south china tiger?

"It's a long story,but where am i?"

"You're in the ice age and in Hyrax Island.."Peaches said

"The Ice Age?,you all supposed to be extinct!"She rapidly keeps pointing at them

"extinct?,Hmm what rock hit you in the head?"Steffie said

"no rock hit me,im not from here im from the future.."Luna said

"She must have hit her head hard on a rock"Katie whispers to Meghan

"I did not hit my head!"Luna growls

"i am not from here,please i want to find my family"She pleated

Chad never met this girl,but he could tell that she wasn't lying,so he stands in front of her

"Maybe shes not lying,maybe it's true so lets help her like my mom always said"He turns around looking at her"When one Lose a family...another helps and will always be there for you"He smiles and so did she

"Awww that is so touching"Steffie said,kindly

"It's Okay Luna we will help you"Ethan nods

* * *

Tigress was in the same island as she walks around in the forest

"where am i?"She said,then she trips on something

She tripped on a brown furry trunk,slowly looking right she sees a woolly mammoth,he opens his eyes and blinks a few times

"AHHHHHHH!"they both screamed

* * *

"So who do we find first?"Peaches looked at Luna

"Maybe-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"it was the screaming of manny and tigress

"Oh no my dad!"Peaches said and they all start running to the sound

Dan comes walking to tigress

"Hey tigress whats going on?"he looks at her,Tigress use her paw and place it on dan's head and make him turn around

His eyes widen as he sees a big woolly mammoth,He takes out his dragon sword

"Back off!"He growls

The Golden Dragon Carving on the sword,shines as the dragon's eyes glowed ready for dan to summon him

"Wait stop!"Luna comes bursting

"Luna!"Both Tigress and dan went to hug her

"Don't hurt him,hes my friend's father"Luna takes her dad's sword

"Friend?"They both said

"Daddy!"Peaches ran to her father

"Peaches!"He ran to her

"Where were you!"He looks angry at her

"we was gonna explore until we found luna!"Peaches said

Manny looked at the tiger family and his eyes narrowed,Diego and Shira ran to Chad

"Chad are you okay?"Shira said to her son

"Mom we wasn't endanger!"He said

"i just want you to be safe,my little saber"She licks his head

"Mom,not in front of the girls"He mumbles while embarrassed as all the girls watched him,while luna giggles as Chad went away from his mother and went to luna

"Do any of you know a way we can get back home?"Tigress said staring at them

"What home,there is no home everything was crushed..this is home now"Diego said,talking about the big black wall crushing and destroying their old home

"Mom we are in the ice age"Luna looked at her mom

"The Ice age?,no,no,no we aren't in the ice age you must be joking"She looked at her daughter,but was luna right?,after all that twister took them somewhere

Tio and Sasha moans as they was on top of a tree,they was thrown to the island by the vortex

"Ugh what happened?"He rubs his head

"I don't know"Sasha looks at him

Tio sees luna,The girl he has a secret crush on but he has a girlfriend,and it looks like that Saber was in love with her,he growls and the branch snapped and they both fell down,Sasha falls on tigress and Tio falls down in the middle of luna and chad,the branch was coming strait at luna,so chad ran to her

"LUNA LOOK OUT!"he jumps on her and the branch fell to the ground

Luna opens her eyes and Chad was on top of her both hearts was racing,looking at eachothers eyes,Tio growl alittle

"Hey who are you?"He stands by them

"My name is Chad sir,and your name is?"Chad was still on luna,as he was grinning at tio

"My name is Tio,and your on my friend thank you very much"He folds his arms

"Oh yah sorry!"Chad quickly got off

"It's okay,but thank you for you know,saving me from that branch even though i don't need saving"She smiles while getting up

"It's cool..."He nods

"By the way how can you stand on two legs?"Chad said

"Well it's easy,for us we can get on all fours too"Luna smiled

"Can i see?"Chad said,he wanted to know what she would be like when shes on all fours

she dropped down to the ground and stood on her hind legs and her paws placed on the ground,it wasn't different it was just like sitting to them

"I like it better when your on all fours"He smiled

"Yah but i don't do it often"She stands up again

"Hay wanna go hang out with us?"Chad stood by her

"Um sure?"Luna said,They both start walking together

"awww my son is with a girl..i gotta see this?!"Shira ran and went to spy on them

"Ugh.."Diego moan he knew he had to follow

Tio growls again and walks away

"so much drama!"Tigress said growling

**OOOOOO CHAD AND LUNA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G XD**


	3. Chapter 3:Girls

i can't wait for kung fu panda 3 to come out of december 23,2015..it's gonna be awesome i know it will :D

Chad and Luna was walking around in the forest

"So whats it like in the future?"Said Chad,he wanted to know how much has changed

"Well it's great in china,we get to fight NOT the fighting you know like hit eachother,we train "Luna said

"Whats training?"Chad said,looking confused

"Oh it's a thing we do to practice our kung fu.."She goes into a tiger stance

"Whats kung fu?"

"You know martial arts?"

Chad shakes his head

"Oh yah i forgot..."She remembered this is the ice age

After a awkward silence,Shira calls Chad,it's hunting time

"Oh yes!,um bye luna i have to go!"Chad ran

"wait where you going?"Said Luna as Chad was getting farther and farther away

"Oh im going hunting?!"He Yells to her while jumping in the air then he started running

"Oh hunting..."She smiles while nodding and closing her eyes"Whats hunting?"She then makes a confused face

"Hey luna!"Peaches calls to her

Luna turns around seeing all the girls in hot bubbling water,even luna's friend

"Luna you have to try this water its sooooo relaxing"Sasha said then closed her eyes

"I-I don't know i don't like to be without my clothes"Luna wrapped her arms around her

"Come on luna,its okay we don't have clothes and besides your covered in fur"Peaches said

"Yah and besides your in our world..nothing bad is gonna show.."Steffie said,while in the relaxing water

"Okay.."She took off her clothes and went into the water and sighed in relief

"this water is relaxing.."Luna smiled

"i told you!"Sasha giggles

Chad hears giggling while his mother was gonna teach him how to hunt,they both was prowling

"huh?"Chad turns and became curious,no paying attention

"Chad focus.."Shira said

"Right!"He turns back and hes eyebrows narrowed"Focus!"

"you know luna you alright girl i like to put you on the brat pack any day"Steffie Said

"Yah girl,you alright"Katie complemented

"and who is that tiger guy that fell down by you and chad?"Meghan said

"oh his name is tio,and i have a secret crush on him.."Luna was sinking her head down alittle feeling alittle embarrassed

"Ooooooh!"All the girls said

"Girl he is meg-a hot"Steffie said

"Yah i guess so.."Luna mumbles

"Wait but what about Chad?"Peaches said,she knew that when chad saw luna he had a crush on her

"What about him?"Luna said looking at peaches

"oh never mind.."Peaches smiled

"i got my eyes set on Gator.."Mimi said

"we known that for awhile now Mimi,you be staring at him every day"Steffie said

"really?,is it that obvious?"Mimi blushed in embarrassment

"Yes!"Said Steffie,Katie and Meghan

"Oh.."Mimi said

Then a bunch of bubbles started to pop in the air as a possum was resurfacing,making luna cover herself and Shrieks

"Hey Peaches!"It was Eddie,Peaches's Possum uncle

"Hi Uncle Eddie"Peaches said

Eddie turns around seeing luna,and he smiles

"well,i never seen you around here.."His keeps smiling at her

"AHHHH,BOY!"she slaps him and he went flying to a near by tree and he slams right into it

"Ladies these days.."He mumbles then falls to the ground

"Luna why you do that?"Peaches said

"He was spying on us!"She growls at Eddie

"Hes my uncle,he comes with us"She got out of the water and ran to him

Sasha and luna got there clothes back on and ran to them

"Uncle Eddie are you okay?"Peaches uses her trunk to help him on his feet

"Yah.."he rubs his head

"LETS DO THAT AGAIN!"he smiles

The girls looked at eachother then laughed,Peaches then sees her uncle sid back from playing with the hyrax

"Uncle Sid!"Peaches ran

Sid turns and smiles

"Peaches my sweet Niece"He went to hug her

"Uncle this is Luna and Sasha"Peaches said

"Ohh,nice too meet you fine ladies"He shakes their paws

The girls started to smell something bad,it was Sid

"EWWW!"they covered their noises

"What can't resist the stench of my handsome odor?"He stands bravely

"No,you stank really bad.."Luna said,Sid smell like a sunk sprayed on him and he rolled in a toxic waste and swam in the sewer

"You will get used to it.."Peaches said,whispering to luna

Manny,Ellie,Crash,Tigress and Dan comes walking up to Sid

"Sid we need to ask you something.."Manny said

Tigress noise start to twitch

"OMG WHATS THAT SMELL?!"she quickly covers her noise and start fanning with her paw

"that is sid no doubt about it"Manny said

"It's okay Tigress..we all can smell him too"Ellie said,putting her trunk on tigress's shoulder

"Sid have you seen a giant panda?"Manny said,still not knowing what a giant panda is

"I have not,but i will be on the look out and will tell you when i find the giant panda"Sid smiles

as a sound of a tree branch snaps,Po falls on Sid

"I found him.."Sid said like he was choking

Tia and song came out of the bushes and smiled seeing luna and sasha

"Luna..Sasha!"Tia went to hug them

"Hey guys we are back.."Chad said while helping to pull a deer carcass

"ewwwww.."all the girls said

"What?,it's what we eat.."Chad chows down

"Awww don't eat in front of us!"Manny used his trunk to cover his eyes

As Diego,Shira and Chad was chowing down,Chad looks at Tigress,Luna,Sasha,Tia and Song

"Well..."Chad said

"Well what?"Tigress said

"Aren't you guys gonna come and eat?,you guys look like predators?"Chad said as his cheeks was stuffed

"We are Predators but we don't eat others.."Song looked away

"Okay if you guys say so,but you guys gonna get hungry soon"Chad said,and he kept eating

* * *

*night*

As everyone was asleep,there was many tummy rumbles especially Po and Dan,then they see a Barry bush as they licked their lips and ran to it,Tigress woke up and gasped

"Po..Dan Noo those are lotus berries they will paralyze you!"Tigress warned them

"Oh Please,We know our Berries Girlfriend"Dan snaps his fingers,and they both ate a Barry

Tigress sighs and walks away,Dan and Po arms started to fall

"oh oh.."They both said as their mouth went numb

Their tongue sticking out very long,they starting to slouch,then while they was trying to walk back to the others,their feet started to drag then they fell to the ground

"Oh no.."Po said

They was now completely paralyzed

Wow They End Up just like Sid XD,they gonna be like that all night :D


	4. Chapter 4: Hallucination

Nope Sorry Franjo,but theres a PoxTigress Story on my profile called'Kung Fu Panda In High School' ^_^

* * *

The Next Day,the sun was shining bright as the vultures was circling around,Tigress,Song,Luna,Tia,Tio,Dan,Sasha and Po was on the ground spreading their arms out while in a circle

"Im sooooo hungry..."Song moans

"I need food,its like i haven't eaten in 2 weeks..."Po's Tummy Growls

"Its only been 2 days..."Tigress said,she couldn't move her head or body

"But it felt like 2 weeks.."Po sighed

Luna started to go crazy,while looking up at the clouds

"I see a rainbow..and 4 bunny rabbits hopping to the pot of gold"She points up at the sky,and starts giggling

"well we lost luna.."Tia Said

Po started hallucinating,He looks at Song and Tigress,Song looked like Noodles and dumplings,and tigress looked like orange chicken,Po licked his lips

"mmmmm.."He grins

Song and Tigress looks at him

"Po..why you staring at us like that?"Tigress said

"Im just looking at both of you Delicious"He licks his lips again"Dumplings,Noodles and orange chicken"he started to drool and ran at him

"Ahhhh!"Song and Tigress ran for their lives

Dan was sitting on the ground,He takes out his Harmonica

"This one is to all my fans out there..."Tigress and Song ran from po in the background,Now He was Hallucinating too that millions and millions of crowds was cheering

"i call this one,We all Starting to Hallucinating cause we wont get out of here!"He said it quickly while closing his eyes real tight

(He plays)

"It's been 2 days"

(Plays)

"Since we first got here.."

(Plays)

"We haven't eaten"

(Plays)

"For Quite Awhile Now.."

(Plays)

"And now it seems"

(Plays)

"That po is chasing Song and Tigress"

(Plays)

"Cause they look like dinner.."

(Plays)

"It sounds even funny.."

(Plays)

"And my daughter..."

(Plays)

"Is hallucinating too.."

(Plays)

"Cause we..

(Plays)

"Are never,getting,out of this ice age real sooooon!"

(He plays wildly now)

Now he was laying on the ground still playing it wildly

Sasha was shaking as her fur was really messed up,and she looked crazy

"Sasha are you okay?"Tia said,getting alittle scared

Sasha grabs hold of both her arms

"I HAVEN'T BRUSHED MY FUR IN 2 DAYS!"she keeps shaking tia back and forth

"IM LOSING IT!"she yells at her again

Sasha let go of tia and start wrapping her arms around her legs and start rocking back and forth

"Im Pretty,Im Pretty,Im Pretty,Im Pretty,Im Pretty,Im Pretty,Im Pretty"She kept saying

"Okay.."Tia backed away from her

"Im Pretty,Im Pretty.."Sasha kept saying again

Tia looks at Tio who picking peddles off a sunflower,Thinking about Luna

"She loves me"He picks one

"She loves me not"He gasp"But then how will we be together?"He panicked

He picks again and smiles"SHE LOVES ME!"he said with glee

"She loves me not.."He started to cry"But i want her.."

He picks again"OOO she really loves me.."He said while Tia slowly shakes her head at his craziness

She watched everyone,Dan who was standing up as he finishes a last key note on his harmonica still thinking he was in a concert,then he put his paws in the air

"Thank you everyone!,Catch me!"He leans and started to fall down,and landed on the snow and he slowly started to sink in the snow

Tia then sees Tigress and Song using a long stick to make Po go away while in a small hole

"Stay back!"Tigress said,growling while po was still drooling

"Just a bite?"He said

Tia then looks at Luna who was dragging her face in the snow

"The snow Taste like water"She mumbles

Tia sees Sasha Combing her fur with a Little Cactus

"Ow.."She brushes while smiling

"Ow.."

"Ow.."

She closes her eyes,smiling and sighing"I was born this way.."She keeps brushing,she meant that she was born to be beautiful

"Am i the only who hasn't lost their scenes?"Tia said

Peaches came over to Tia

"Whats wrong with them?"Peaches said using her trunk to point at them

"They lost their minds,they haven't eaten for 2 days.."Tia said

"Well im glad i pick some of this stuff up.."Peaches got 8 watermelons

Everyone looked at her,they licked their lips

"Here you go everyone!"She tossed them in the air,each catches and watermelon and start eating it

"Mmmm this is so good!"Po said as his cheeks was stuffed

"I know...im used to eating tofu but.."Tigress swallows"This isn't half bad"She takes another bite

"I can eat this all day"Dan said

As the afternoon came,everyone had stuffed belly's and was on the ground,their eyes closed laying peacefully,Tigress sighed in relief,soon a small cane poked her in the eye

"Ow!"She opens her eyes

"Hay Mister!,Have you seen my teeth?!"It was Sid's Granny

"First Of all,Im a Miss,Second of all No.."She said coldly

"Don't get a attitude with me Mister?!"Granny said hitting tigress in the head with her cane

"Ow..."Tigress rubs her head

"I swear,Young People these days,they grow up to be big attitude people,then when they get hit in the head they be calling'mommy i got hit in the head'"Granny said making fun of Tigress

"That is not true.."Tigress growls

"Don't let me bring precious on you!"Granny warned her

"Whos Precious?,Your imaginary pet or something?"Tigress laughed

"PRECIOUS!"Granny yells

The Prehistoric Whale,used it's blow hole and sprayed water on tigress and she stopped laughing and was all soak and wet

"Granny allways get the last laugh"Granny said walking away and laughing

* * *

Poor Tigress XD


End file.
